quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Flooded Tele-X! (Edit)
Flooded Tele-X! or Flooded Tele-X! edited is a Multiplayer level. This level is inspired by the Deathmatch PWAD for Doom II, telecros.wad. This level is an edit of the original version of Flooded Tele-X!. Differences include more variation in the Weapon placement, the inclusion of 25 Health, and no Water on the outer sides of the map. Spawn Locations * Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Lower alcove of Exterior Section - This alcove is used as an origin point. If looking from the alcove into the level, the corner to the near left is Corner #1. The four corners are counted numerically in a clockwise fashion; meaning #2 is on the far left side, #3 is on the far right side, and #4 is on the near left side if looking into the room from the origin point. The above Water alcoves are counted numerically as well, the first is between Corner #1 and Corner #2 while the third is between Corner #3 and Corner #4. * Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. * Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Corner #3 of Exterior Section. * Corner #2 of Exterior Section. * Corner #4 of Exterior Section. * Corner #1 of Exterior Section. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Corner #2 of Exterior Section platform. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Lower alcove of Exterior Section. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Corner #1 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Grenade Launcher - Corner #3 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #1 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #2 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Thunderbolt - Central platform of Interior Section. * Thunderbolt - Corner #4 of Exterior Section platform. * Thunderbolt - Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. Glitches * The Rocket Launcher and Super Nailgun of Alcove #2 of the Exterior Section tend to fall through the world if the map is restarted. Room-By-Room Summarization Interior Section * Thunderbolt on central platform. * 4 Teleporters in opposite corners of room, each 1''' leads to adjacent section of platform. * '''Water submerges Teleporter section. Exterior Section * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in Corner #2 of platform. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in lower alcove. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in Alcove #1. * Super Nailgun in Corner #1 of platform. * Super Nailgun in Alcove #2. * Grenade Launcher in Corner #3 of platform. * 2 Rocket Launchers, 1''' at each corner on opposite sides of Alcove #1. * '''2 Rocket Launchers, 1''' in Alcove #1 and '''1 in Alcove #2. * Thunderbolt in Corner #4 of platform. * Thunderbolt in Alcove #3. * Shells in lower alcove. * Nails by side without upper alcove. * Nails by side with Alcove #2. * 2 Rockets, 1''' at the middle of the platform by Alcove #1 and Alcove #3. * '''Two 25 Health, one in each corner on opposite sides of Alcove #3. * 25 Health in Alcove #3. * 4 Teleporters below platform, 1 in each corner, leads to platform of Interior Section. Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASRGFLDTEL.png| Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. Though not in the level select menu, the file can be transferred and loaded manually. Flooded Tele-X! (Edit, Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-7 Quake levels Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Doom inspired levels